Today's the photovoltaic effect is obtained and based on single junction and multi junction planar semiconductor devices. This simple architecture exploits natural materials which may be optionally slightly modified. The photon interaction with the matter relies on two principles: all or nothing and one photon one electron-hole pair.
An effective improvement has to pass through new, preferentially artificial materials, new mechanisms or new light-to-electricity conversion processing.